The dragon princess
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Astrid is gone for 2weeks in search of the lost princess. Hiccup and Toothless find a girl in the forest. What can a tiny girl in the forest with 3 dragons can possibly drag into their life? Well more than they could all chew is for sure HicxOC


**Alright, alright I have like 6 incomplete stories but I just got obsessed with HTTYD so hope you guys enjoy!**

**,.,.,.,.,/././././**

"**Hiccup, I'm only going to be gone for 2weeks tops" ****Astrid cooed to her upset boyfriend. Said boy pouted as he twiddle with his hands looking down at his fur boots(He wears his boots even on his left/foot leg). Astrid gave a small girn to the 16 year old boy. She cruled her pointing finger and lifted up his chin. Green eyes met blue eyes. **

"**Hiccup, I promise I'll be back. We are just going to find the missing Princess of Strek island who was kindnapped by dragons. Its no biggie, and if you want to help try to find a girl with a blue moon creset on her forehead. See you in 2weeks" and with that she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before leaving on the boat full of vikings. She waved bye to him not before shouting 'I love you'. Hiccup was caught off gurad and just flinched. He never said those three powerful words before, so he just awkwardly shouted.**

"**Uh, r-right back at y-you" he shouted seeing her roll her eyes. When Hiccup knew she was gone from eye sight he pulled his reddish brown hair and yelled at himself.**

"**Right back at you! Jeez, what is wrong with you Hiccup? While sides all the other things that's wrong with you! AH! I'm such a idoit!" Hiccup kicked the pebbles on the ground as he walked to Toothless. He got on said dragon and they shot for the sky.**

"**Why couldn't I say 'I love you too'? I'm mean its not that hard, right?" he asked Toothless who seem to say with his eyes 'I don't know'. Hiccup drilled his lips in annoyace and look straight ahead with all seriousness. Toothless notice this and deicded to cheer up the teen by spinning up in the sky. As he did he manage to get a chuckle out of his owner- smiling at his job well done. He flow straight above the forset crusing around. Hiccup loved the way the wind blow in his hair it always sooth the boy. He smiled and out stretch his arms out enjoying every moment.**

"**AAAAHHH!" came a female scream from down below. Hiccup and Toothless snapped out of their daze and looked below. There they saw a girl surround by 3 big dragons. **

"**Bud, you know what we have to do" Hiccup told his best friend. Toothless nodded and shoot down- nose first as the wind picked up. Hiccup squint his eyes as did Toothless as they flow down. Toothless spread his wings open to slow down as he crashed land on the ground in front of the innocent girl. Toothless growled at the 2 ****Monstrous Nightmare and there was a blue medimue size dragon that neither Toothless and Hiccup seen. The blue dragon scales glowed in the sun, green bright eyes, it has a strong bone** structure**, horns slick back long and curly. The body structure was a feminie one; petite and gave off a soft look, tail long an slender with 3 spikes at the end. A beautful dragon indeed. Hiccup got off the Toothless towards the hopeless looking girl. Hiccup stop his speed walk to a complete stop as he eyed the girl. She is beauitful. She stood at 5'0, light brown soft looking skin, big bright purple eyes, silkly straight raven hair that fell to her back and bangs that sweep across her forehead(covering her left eye), full lips and a curvy slim body. She wore a black fur hat with wolf ears on top. A long purple shirt with a mini black fur sleeveless jacket, black fur knee high skirt with a wolf tail attached behind with black fur boots with three white claws on each foot. Of course all the anime parts are fake. The girl walked up to Hiccup who seem star struck.**

"**Excuse me, but what's your problem? We were in the middle off Sapphire trainning" She spoke. Hiccup just looked like a stupid love sick fool. Eyes half lid open, mouth gape open in a grin. The girl rolled her eyes and punched his left shoulder.**

"**Ow!" the teen cried as he held his shoulder in pain. The unknown girl crossed her arms over her chest with her lips flat line as she scowled the unknown boy. He slowly caught on and explained himself.**

"**I'm s-sorry I thought you were i-in trouble so I c-came to help…you" he ended quitely and awkwardly. The unknow girl smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. **

"**So you flew down her, just to save me?" she asked the boy who nodded. She smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder(since that's the close thing she can reach. She stands 5'0 Hiccup is 5'6). Hiccup gave a modest grin as the girl turned on her heel towards the blue dragon. **

"**Uh, so uh…whats you name?" asked the timid boy. The colored girl stop in her tracks giving him a side glance. **

"**Spaz, no last name. Yours?" she asked in a English accent. Hiccup clumisly straighten himself up as he looked at the shorter girl. **

"**Hiccup ****Horrendous Haddock III" he** announced** with pride. His face all seirous as he state it, but fell when the girl giggled.**

"**That's quite a mouth full isnt it?" she giggled as she patted her blue dragon. Hiccup blushed at the cute sound the young girl made. **

"**Hiccup? What a rather odd name" the girl contuine to speak as she linked her arms behind her back walking towards the taller boy.**

"**Yea, its kind of a long story, but its not the worst name" he told the girl who simply nodded. **

"**But I still it quite amusing, its such a unique name if I do say so myself" she spoke againher accent becoming more noticeable.**

"**Well your accent is really unique too" he pointed out. The girl stopped in her tracks and smiled.**

"**As is yours. Its seems a bit free spoke then my. So whos the big fellow there?" she question the freckle face boy. He turned around and to see Toothless was sitting there.**

"**Oh, this is my best friend**** Toothless. Toothless this is Spaz. And who are your big…fellas?" he mimcked her accent pretty **accurately**. She turned around and point to the twin red ****Monstrous Nightmare.**

"**These twin are Scarlet and Rover they are brother and sister don't you know and the blue one is Sapphire my best friend. She a rare dragon only one of her kind. I had her since I was just a baby. Everyone this is Hiccup, be kind to the boy" she told her dragons as they nodded understanding. Hiccup waved to the dragons as Spaz walked up to Toothless. She gently places her tiny right hand on his rough scaly nose. Toothless pur at her touch and licked her cheek. Making her raven hair stand slightly. She giggled and hugged the large dark dragon. Hiccup exam the area to see a sloppy tent, a burn out fire, and past fish bones. **

"**He such a sweet fellow isnt he?" Spaz asked Hiccup who snapped out of his daze. He nodded happily his dragon behaving. Hiccup just watched as Spaz patted Toothless, a smile grace his lips as he watched. **

"**So where are you from, Hiccup?" Spaz asked breaking him out of his thoughts. He shook his head slightly as his green eyes locked with purple ones.**

"**I, uh. I-I mean…BREK. I'm I mean we're from Brek" Hiccup corrected noticing Toothless gaze as he mention where their from. Spaz shrugged her slender shoulders as she turned away from Hiccup.**

"**I never heard of such a place. And I've been everywhere" she told as she watch the sky turn gray. Hiccup looked at the young girl and notice the messy camp site.**

"**So, do you have a place to stay?" Spaz looked at him with embrasses eyes. Her cheek heated up as she bit her lower lip.**

"**N-not really, I travle place to place I just stop here for my friends can rest. But **unfortunately** we haven't found much luck of founding a good rest spot" Hiccup smiled as a idea just popped in his head.**

"**Well****, you all can stay with me and Toothless till you are all ready" Hiccup afford. Spaz eyes lite up.**

"**Really? Oh, how smashing thank you Hiccup! Your our hero!" she cheered as she hugged the tall boy around his torso. Hiccup blushed at the sudden contact with the female as she hugged him tightly. **

"**Thank you" she whispered. She pulled away from him and gave him the biggest happy smile she can sum up. Hiccup gave her a grin as he locked eyes with her.**

_**BUM-BUMP**_

**Hiccup shook his head at the odd feeling he felt inside. His heart felt funny and found him breathing in a sharp breath. **

_**W-what was that? **_**He questions himself as he just notices Spaz warmth missing against his body. She is now playing with Toothless as she chased him around giggling. Hiccup smiled again as he watched the scene. He felt a presence near and notice Sapphire who's eyes glister in the sun it showed-happiness. Sapphire felt eyes on her and looked at Hiccup giving him a gentle smile and a single nodded. The boy waved at the medium size dragon. **

"**Hiccup look out!" he heard the British accent from the small girl. He looked up to see what was going on. To late Toothless had hopped on him; licking his best friend as Hiccup laughed and try to calm the night fury down. Spaz giggled and pointed a finger at them as she enjoyed the scene. Hiccup pushed Toothless nose gently and sprinted off across the forest next to Spaz. She smiled up at him as did he. Toothless waged his butt in the air and run towards the two humans. Both humans ran in the different direct going around Toothless. The large dragon digs his claws on the ground to skid on his paws and turned around sharply to see both humans side by side again. Hiccup waved at his friend-Toothless took the challenge and ran at them. Hiccup grabbed Spaz left hand tugging her into the forest.**

"**Come on, I know where he can't get to us." He cried playfully as both teens ran into the forest. Spaz did as she told and let herself be drag. Hiccup and Spaz run through bushes, trees, hop over rocks and little streams. Till they made it to a small not so deep/big 'cave' only fit for two humans; not large enough for a dragon. The little 'cave' was kind of tight so Hiccup and Spaz were pressed up together. But neither of them notice till Toothless ran by and both Hiccup and Spaz jumped out of reaction. Her hands are placed on his chest and Hiccup grabbed her hips. (They grabbed whatever was close to them for comfort). When Toothless passes they sigh in relief. They locked eyes with one another for the third time again. They notice their situation and quickly pulled away, but Hiccup hit the back of his head. **

"**Ow" he whispered as he rubbed the spot that is injured. Spaz giggled at the boys pain, Hiccup gave her a playful pout as if he was really hurt. She laughed and chiming laughing, it sounded like bells. Hiccup looked at the girl with a distant happy look as she laughed. The inside of his body grew warm and fuzzy as he stared at the girl. When Spaz laughter calm down; she look up and notices his stare. She opens her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Toothless roar. She jumped and grabbed onto Hiccup hand out of fear. Hiccup snapped out of his daze and held her hand tighter and quickly ran out their hiding spot. They ran aimlessly through the forest with the night fury on their tail.**

**././././././././.**

**Ok, so how was it? Good, bad? Let me know! . Review I won't post if I don't get at least 5 reviews or more! Bye~.**


End file.
